


it's not strange if you don't look at it too closely

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s05e05 Fallen Idols, Gen, Supernatural Poetry, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean POV poem, roughly between 5.01-5.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not strange if you don't look at it too closely

blurred lines  
between distrust and mistrust  
between wanting and wonder  
between family and love.  
because even though he's sorry, you can't forgive yourself.  
but you know that  
he can't survive without you   
(you heard the doctor)   
and he's still your only salvation.  
maybe it's best we pick a hemisphere.  
it's not like he's gone. it's not like you're gone.   
but it isn't the same, 'cause the silence in the passenger seat is a phantom pain beside you.  
you're free now, unchained, you tell his replacement.   
that's what sends him running.  
but then that sweet connection is back,  
brother's voice laced with static  
and something else you can't place.  
and you want to keep it, you do;  
but...  
he's safer without you   
(you thought).  
you're my weak spot. I'm yours. it only makes sense.  
the words are iron in your mouth.  
so when you're torn away, to a wasteland unbidden, you learn something.  
you see it when a man beyond his years, claiming to wear your heart, shoots a person dead before they've turned.  
when that same man's neck is snapped like a twig under white leather boots  
wearing his face.  
blurred lines  
between love and selflessness  
peace and loyalty  
magnetism and the Right Decision.  
but it doesn't seem to matter to him, so you don't have to let yourself think about which you chose  
all that much.


End file.
